<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Come Home by MysteriousNyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531477">Let Me Come Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousNyx/pseuds/MysteriousNyx'>MysteriousNyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Drabble, Finchel - Freeform, One Shot, Rachel and Finn are endgame, rachel/finn - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousNyx/pseuds/MysteriousNyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel comes home to Lima, where she belongs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Come Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ryan Murphy has said that the original Glee ending had Rachel come home to be with Finn. So, I imagined what that might look like. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel had been in New York for two years now.</p><p>She felt like a totally different person from when she’d arrived, a young girl from a small town in Ohio. She reflected on her time here as she and Kurt had dinner and a glass of wine in their tiny, expensive apartment. She’d gotten to attend NYADA, and finally, finally reached her dream of playing Fanny Bryce in Funny Girl. It was the only thing she’d ever wanted – the thing she’d been working for since she was four years old.</p><p>But Rachel had become disillusioned with it all. She loved the theater, loved the stage, and loved playing Fanny. But she'd never felt so lonely in her life.</p><p>She didn’t know what she was missing, but she was missing something. She longed for something familiar – a person, an object, a place. She longed for home.</p><p>She kept thinking about her time in Glee club, how it had really had an impact on her life. She wouldn’t be where she was today without it. And suddenly, a lightbulb went off in her head. Rachel was talented – her rave reviews from playing Fanny proved as much. But what if she could use that talent in another way? What if she could use her talent to help teach the next generation of Barbra Streissands, the Patti LuPones, the Lin-Manuel Mirandas? It would be selfish of her to keep her talent to herself and not share it, really.</p><p>McKinley now had two show choirs – the original New Directions, and the Troubletones. Her first step would be seeing if Mr. Schuester needed help with them.</p><p>She opened up her laptop and began typing away.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Will was surprised to get an email from Rachel.</p><p>
  <em>Hey Mr. Schue,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope everything is well with the Glee club! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Listen, I know this might seem sudden, but I’m thinking about coming home to Lima. If you need an assistant, I’d love to come help out with the New Directions and Troubletones. Let me know! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rachel Berry &lt;3 </em><br/>
<em>p.s. don’t tell Finn about this, yet, ok? </em>
</p><p>He laughed that she still signed off all her emails with a heart. But the truth was, he and Finn did need help.</p><p>Finn had all but taken over the New Directions for Will at this point, and the Troubletones were really taking off now too.</p><p>With Regionals coming up, he’d love to have some extra help.</p><p>
  <em> Hey Rachel, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’d be happy to have you come back to Glee club. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finn’s coaching the New Directions and I’ve taken over the Troubletones. We could use all the help we could get. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>See you soon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will</em>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Rachel was back in Lima just days later.</p><p>It had been ages since Rachel had walked the halls of McKinley High, and it felt a lot different than it had in her high school days.</p><p>She took her time walking through the halls, stalling for time.</p><p>Rachel was both nervous and excited to see Finn. Mr. Schue hadn’t told him he was coming, at Rachel’s request. She hadn’t seen him since Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury’s wedding. They’d slept together, and Finn had told her they were “endgame.” She hoped she still felt that way.</p><p>Finn was in the choir room, drumming away on the drumset, when Rachel got there.</p><p>She stayed outside for a minute, just looking in. All of the memories she had from the hours – days, really – spent in that room. The good, the bad, all of them.</p><p>She walked in, and he looked up to see who entered the room.</p><p>He broke out into a huge smile, and jumped up. “Rachel? What are you doing here!?” He crossed the room, wrapping her up in a hug.</p><p>This was what she needed. Being here, with Finn, with the Glee club, it just felt <em>right</em>.</p><p>She looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes, smiling back at him.</p><p>“I came home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>